


The BGC

by hipster-yams (madamedicelia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Puns, Cat Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, TiMER AU, bros, deep but also cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/hipster-yams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's Timer is blank and he puts on a brave face for it. Kuroo has no Timer, only a romantic boner for Bokuto but simultaneously has to deal with the ethics of a soulmate-identifying device. His Big Gay Crush offers a surprising amount of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BGC

**Author's Note:**

> A REALLY BELATED PRESENT TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD, ALLY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS MESS I MADE FOR YOU.

_Smack!_

Kuroo watched as Lev’s spike hurtled towards the middle of the court. Konoha leapt sideways and the ball hit his wrist. It shakily made its way back into the air and the rest of the team prepared for the next move. Kuroo tsked as Akaashi ran towards it and sent a perfect set to Bokuto. Being in the back row, Kuroo knew he couldn’t block. Instead, he ran towards the net, ready to catch a spike. 

As if in slow motion, he watched Bokuto slam the ball down. Kuroo threw himself towards the ground, arms reaching out. He saw the ball miss his fingers by a few centimeters. It smashed into the ground a split second before Kuroo. He groaned and slapped the floor.

Bokuto hissed in victory and pumped his arms. Kuroo stuck out his tongue. Akaashi pulled the enthusiastic ace away from the net. 

“Didja see that, Akaashi?” Bokuto hooted, crowding his kouhai as they walked away.

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, running a hand through his hair. 

Kuroo jumped up to his feet, rubbing his knees. Despite being used to not wearing kneepads, some falls still hurt. He’d start wearing kneepads but he had an Image™ to keep up. Gotta be a cool kid. 

“Good game,” the two teams echoed before filing off the court. 

Kuroo picked up his water bottle and chugged it, enjoying the cold slide down his throat. He was about to sit on the bench when Bokuto threw himself down, covering the entire bench. 

“It’s so cold,” Bokuto sighed, pressing his face to the metal.

Kuroo sat on his back, wiggling to get comfortable. “It’s pretty hot to me,” he commented breezily.

Bokuto twisted his neck to face Kuroo, almost tipping him over. “I am pretty hot,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

“Gross.” Konoha stuck out his tongue. 

Bokuto retaliated with his own tongue wag while Kuroo laughed. 

Konoha collapsed next to the bench and pressed his wrist into the cool metal. “I swear if I have to receive on my wrist again,” he complained. He gently rolled it on the bench, trying to alleviate the pain. Surrounded by red skin and stretched over tendons were a handful of pale numbers.

Bokuto squinted at them. “Only 63 days and 14 hours left, huh?” He poked Konoha’s wrist, watching the numbers grow brighter.

“Don’t I know it,” Konoha grumbled. He pulled his wrist out of Bokuto’s grasp and inspected the numbers himself. 

“I wonder what she’ll be like,” Bokuto mused. “Only the best for my kouhai.”

“I’m literally ten days younger than you, Bokuto.”

“My precious _kouhai_.” 

“What’s yours say now anyways?” Konoha reached out and pressed his fingers onto the inside of Bokuto’s wrist. As the pressure left, the blood flowed back. A handful of dashes were briefly visible. Kuroo felt his insides rise and flop like a pancake. The mere reference of Bokuto’s Timer made him break into a cold sweat. 

Bokuto pulled his arm back and looked at it, twisted and rolling it in front of him. “Still a mystery.”

“Don’t you ever get sad that it might never come online?” Kuroo asked, carefully watching Bokuto’s movements. His muscles moved smoothly, veins raised and tinged blue from the heat, the white dashes bright against his tan. His hands were short and stout compared to Kuroo’s own lithe ones. Kuroo wanted to reach out and press them together, to see if his skin was soft or rough with calluses. His brain screamed that that was gay and that he shouldn’t do it. Probably.

“I think I’d be more sad if I had a number. The anticipation, whether it’s days or minutes or years, would kill me.” Bokuto dropped his arm, letting it slide to the ground. 

Thinking of his own situation, Kuroo felt a lump rise in his throat. What a terrible universe to have a crush in. 

“What about you, Kuroo-san?” Konoha glanced at him from around his water bottle as he took a drink. 

Kuroo swallowed down his previous thoughts and tried to get his Aloof But Funny Captain act together. He presented his wrist, pressing the thin skin. They all watched as it just bloomed red before fading into his skin tone. No numbers. A chorus of sighs and groans of disappointment.

Very few people didn’t have Timers. Most people considered them a convenience to eliminate pointless dates and dead-end relationships, skipping right to meeting one’s soul mate. When one first meets their soul mate, the Timer sends a pulse down one’s arm and zeroes out. Ta da, instant love.

It didn’t even have to be romantic love. Many people grew to be close friends or partners. “Soul mate” was open ended. It only meant that that person would be yours forever and you theirs. 

“He’s such a hipster,” Yaku snorted, walking over. What an eavesdropper. Even though he was literally a few feet away trying to find his water bottle earlier. Still. 

“Yeah, why don’t you get a Timer, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, golden eyes wide with curiosity. As if Kuroo hasn’t explained his reason a million times already. Bokuto’s earnest face softened his annoyance. 

“’Love’ is too fluid and complex for binary technology to fully comprehend.” Kuroo shrugged. “Timers just measure the amount of dopamine and oxytocin but can’t fully account for personalities.” 

“Then how did it work out between the shorty and Kenma?” Yaku asked, squinting. Konoha nodded his head in agreement. 

The two had been in constant communication since they met and their Timers went off. Kuroo hadn’t seen Kenma be so comfortable so quickly with someone.

“They would’ve met anyways and hit it off,” Kuroo explained, lips twitching into a frown. He doesn’t need some fancy technology to tell him that Kenma and Hinata would’ve been close. They were going to meet anyways. It’s simply taking credit for their friendship.

Yaku’s disbelieving frown made Kuroo’s resolve falter. Hinata was so loud and fast-paced that and Kenma so apathetic and quiet that, sometimes, Kuroo thought that he couldn’t have guessed they would have paired so well. Growing irritated at his own wavering thoughts, Kuroo decided to provoke Yaku in return. Gently though, because he was a nice guy. But damn, Kuroo loved to rile people up. 

“How about you? Your Timer zeroed out months ago and you still haven’t told anyone who your soul mate is.” Kuroo smirked as Yaku’s bravado cracked. 

“It did?” Bokuto exclaimed. He rested on his elbows and leaned forward. Kuroo wobbled on his back from the sudden shift. He had to rest his hand on Bokuto’s butt to maintain his balance. His cheeks were aflame but Bokuto was preoccupied. “Who is it, Yaku-san?”

“What are we, in middle school?” Yaku grumbled, folding his arms. “Fuckin’ gossiping about Timers.”

Most people would’ve mistaken his quick glance outside as avoiding eye contact. Kuroo was not most people. (How could he be if he was a main character?)

Yaku had told Kuroo immediately after it happened. 

Practice hadn’t even started when Lev strolled in the first day, almost late and holding a cat. Yaku couldn’t pay attention that practice. The rest of the team had known that his Timer was almost up but no one knew exactly the day. Coach Nekomata had barely dismissed them when Yaku dragged Kuroo away and spilled. He was horrified that his soul mate was a first year, impudent, and a crappy player to boot. Kuroo had consoled him that day and offered him an ear to listen whenever he grew stressed. 

Yaku had been coming to him less and less. Kuroo could see that the odd pair were getting on better during practices and even walked home together sometimes. Yaku tried to keep up a strict senpai appearance but it wasn’t fooling anyone. Somehow, Lev was his soft spot, his Achilles heel. 

His taunt backfired as Kuroo again thought of how Lev and Yaku were a seemingly impossible pair. They looked and behaved so different but were much more similar under the surface. Maybe the Timer did have some merit. 

Kuroo shook his head to rid the wobbly thoughts. He chalked it up to mere notion of the Timer and what it supposedly does bringing people together, rather than any magic matchmaking technology. Sort of like a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He peeked at Bokuto, his face bright with laughter and a tease on his lips. Kuroo felt a smile of his own pull at his lips. Despite guiding not only Yaku but also Kenma and Lev through their soul mate issues, no one had asked about his own crush. It like people forgot what it was to have a secret crush or worry about unreciprocated feelings. The Timer swept away the need for all that. 

Kuroo wished his Big Gay Crush™ were that simple to deal with. 

Any further japery or gay thoughts were cut short by the whistle, signaling the start of another match.

\------------------------------------------------

Kuroo rolled over on his futon, pressing his face into his pillow. It was wet with drool. His breath warmed up the pillow until he couldn’t breathe. He kicked off his blanket and rolled to his feet.

The rest of his team were fast sleep, Taketora’s snores gentle and Lev only occasionally kicking Yaku. Even Kenma’s phone didn’t light up with any messages. Kuroo slunk around the sleeping bodies, unfailing balance letting him navigate the maze of blankets and pillows and sleeping limbs.

Once out of the room, Kuroo started feeling giddy. He couldn’t sleep at all but didn’t feel tired. Being awake while everyone else was sleeping was a certain type of magic. Anything goes. It made him excited even thought he couldn’t think of a single thing to do. 

He found himself outside, curling his toes into the damp grass and feeling the cool breeze ruffle his hair. He trod over to a tree and dropped himself to the ground. The dew seeped into his pajamas but he didn’t care. He watched the sky. The city was too bright to see many stars but the infinite darkness and promise of beautiful bright things comforted him. 

Kuroo wasn’t sure how long he was spacing out when he heard the door open and someone walk over to him. He didn’t turn as the newcomer lay down next to Kuroo. He was pretty sure who it was anyways.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kuroo asked, looking at Bokuto from the corner of his eye.

Bokuto hummed a no. The quiet air and wide sky lulled them both into silence. Kuroo watched the sky, squinting as he tried to pick out the stars from the planes. 

Kuroo felt his nerves prick to attention as Bokuto scooted closer. He couldn’t see him friend but could feel his presence. His fingers ached to reach out. 

“I say I’m not afraid of the dashes,” Bokuto began. “But after seeing people like Shorty and Kenma, and Yaku, and even Konoha, I get worried that maybe I don’t have a soul mate. Maybe I’m not meant to have one.” His voice was a whisper by the time he stopped speaking.

“You don’t know that,” Kuroo whispered. 

It hurt him that Bokuto thought that. That he needed a Timer to tell him who to love and who loved him back. It hurt to know that Kuroo’s feelings might be one-sided. 

Bokuto turned to face Kuroo. Even in the dark, Kuroo could feel his intense stare. “How do I know I do?”

_Because I could be that person for you._ Kuroo felt the thought burn in his chest as if he downed a shot of vodka. He broke eye contact before it showed on his face. 

It broke his heart to hear that those dashes caused Bokuto so much struggle. Still, it lightened him to see the dashes. Kuroo didn’t have a Timer so there was still a chance that they could be together. His Big Gay Crush™ (BGC for short) had been plaguing him so for long that he was afraid of getting a Timer and the numbers start counting down until he met a total stranger. 

Kuroo didn’t want a stranger. He wanted Bokuto. He loved Bokuto, both in friendship and romantically. He longed for some proof that Bokuto could be his soul mate but was terrified of having the hope shot down.

“How do I know I have one or even who it is?” Kuroo asked, throwing Bokuto’s worries back at him. As much as he wanted Bokuto to love him back freely, he wanted the physical confirmation of the Timer. Something concrete and not wishy-washy like trying to voice emotions or the heeing and hawing of flirting. 

Bokuto smiled at him. “I think you’d know even without a Timer. You’re observant like that.”

If he was so observant, why couldn’t he just see if Bokuto liked him, instead of needing some piece of technology to tell him? 

“What if I get one?” The words tumbled out of his mouth. “A Timer.”

Bokuto searched his face. “Only if I go with you.”

“Of course.” Kuroo smiled. He had long learned to take pleasure in small acts of affection. “Promise you’ll still be my best bro, no matter what comes up?”

Bokuto grinned. “Of fucking course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Kuroo rolled into him, hugging him tight. The middle of the night was a magic time and anything was allowed. Bokuto hugged him back and laughed. Kuroo complained about the wet grass and bugs but laughed along. He buried his face in Bokuto’s neck, feeling his laughs. Bokuto pressed their cheeks together and Kuroo felt his eyelashes brush Bokuto’s jaw. Between the beats of his heart and giggles, he could feel lips on his cheek. It set off a little alarm in his head but nothing counts at this hour of the night.

\------------------------------------------------

The Big (sorta) Gay Moment was almost not worth it the next morning. Kuroo practically felt the bags under his eyes sagging as if a tiny goblin was tugging them to the dirt.

“Did you sleep?” Kenma asked between practice matches, inspecting him carefully. 

“Not really.” Kuroo yawned, almost pouring his water down the front of his jersey. “Took a walk instead.”

Kenma squinted at him but didn’t reply. They sat in silence, sipping their waters and watching the matches. Bokuto didn’t seem tired at all, accurately hitting spike after spike and only going into depressed owl mode once so far. 

“You should just tell him,” Kenma said suddenly.

Kuroo shook and looked over at his friend. “Wha- what?” A weight settled in his stomach and captured his breath. He froze and tried to look casual, as if his heart didn’t just fall out of his ass. 

Kenma gave him a withering look. “You know what I’m talking about. Just tell Bokuto you like him.”

Kuroo looked everywhere but Kenma and felt his leg start jittering. “Wha-where did you get that idea?” he asked weakly. There was no escaping Kenma’s all seeing eye and his stinging judgment but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. Kuroo’s no quitter. 

“You two act more like a couple than anyone who has zeroed out. If I have to watch you two give each other any more longing looks I’m going to throw up.”

Kuroo deflated and sighed, rubbing his face. “What do I do, Kenma?” he moaned. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Ask him out. Suck his dick. Confess. I don’t know, anything will do,” he huffed.

“Repeat that second one again?”

Kenma glared at him. “Since when do you rely on technology over your own feelings?” he continued, ignoring Kuroo. 

Kuroo tipped his head back dramatically. He knew what he had to do and he knew why he was being such a pussy. He was just afraid to risk ruining his friendship. 

“Since Lev spit a watermelon seed right in the middle of my forehead. It must’ve damaged my frontal lobe,” he moaned. 

Kenma snorted. “Nerd.”

Kuroo smiled. “I try.”

Kenma’s small smile faded into a serious expression. “But honestly, just tell him. I can’t take seeing you hurt like this.”

Sighing, Kuroo looked warily at Kenma. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good luck,” came a shy whisper. 

Kuroo felt a smile press itself on his face. Kenma rarely showed how much he truly cared so moments like these were priceless. 

“Wear a condom,” Tsukishima called out as Hinata took a serve to the head, distracted by Kenma’s smile.

And there goes the moment.

\------------------------------------------------

“Babe, before we go in, I need you to return something to me.”

Bokuto cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “What’d I take?”

Kuroo stopped and held Bokuto by the shoulders, plastering a serious expression on his face. “My heart. You stole it long ago.”

Bokuto puts his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, pleased grin almost looking painful. “Bro.”

“Bro.”

“I’m not gonna give it back,” Bokuto said with a grin. “Until you give me back mine.”

Kuroo clutched his chest dramatically and gasped. “Smooth like butter.”

“Except I’m not.” A mischievous smirk spread across Bokuto’s face. “I guess you could say _I can’t believe it’s not butter._ ”

Kuroo pretended to swoon, falling into Bokuto’s arms. “Bro, your game is too strong, I’m dead.”

“Do you need the kiss of life?” Bokuto wagged his eyebrows.

Putting on a falsetto, Kuroo said, “Oh, please, Koutarou, save me.” He fluttered his eyelashes and gripped Bokuto’s biceps. (What nice muscles oh.) He tried to not let Bokuto’s proximity get to him. Even though they were joking, Kuroo wasn’t lying and that thin line was making his breath stutter. That and the fact that he was going to get a Timer.

Bokuto laughed and readjusted Kuroo in his arms. Kuroo tried to ignore how muscled his arms were and how nice it felt to be in them. He was so close to Bokuto’s face he could see the flecks of brown in his gold eyes and that one of his front teeth had a tiny chip.

Joke’s on Kuroo because Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t gonna leave his buddy in need.

Bokuto quickly pressed a closed-lip kiss to Kuroo’s mouth before heaving him back to his feet with flair.

“Anything for my best bro,” he announced.

Kuroo was sure his face was burning and it wasn’t from the sun. He laughed shakily and parroted back the phrase. Bokuto herded him into the Timer store and set everything up while Kuroo waddled around in a daze. 

It wasn’t a spectacular kiss or anything. What was important is that there wasn’t a hint of hesitation or regret on Bokuto’s face. It messed with Kuroo’s feelings and his whole plan. Kuroo barely even twitched when he was asked to sit in a cold metal seat.

“I see you’ve filled out the online personality test and all the information,” the employee said, clicking around on the computer. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Likes chemistry, grilled salted mackerel pike, and going to the beach during the summer. Bisexual.” They turned and winked. 

Bokuto winked back while taking Kuroo’s left hand. 

The employee clicked a few more things before spinning around and clapping. “So we can just get on with the injection!”

Kuroo shivered out of his daze. “Wah.”

The employee opened a cabinet and ripped open a package with a needle. Some clear liquid with flakes of silver sloshed around in a tiny bottle. Kuroo whipped around and stared at Bokuto. 

“Is this gonna hurt?” he asked worriedly.

“It’s like getting your ears pierced,” Bokuto replied with an excited nod.

“Bo, I cried for three days after I got my ear pierced.”

Bokuto tightened his hold on his hand, threading their fingers together. “You’ll be fine, babe.”

The employee grabbed Kuroo’s other arm, wiping his wrist with cold gauze. Everything smelled like hospital. Kuroo tensed up, gripping Bokuto’s hand for his dear life. He met Bokuto’s eyes and tried to concentrate on the gold irises and his pale eyelashes instead of the cold hands on his arm. 

“On the count of three,” the employee said, all too cheery. “One...”

Kuroo swallowed hard. Bokuto gave another encouraging squeeze. Kuroo was reminded about how gay he was.

“Two…”

The employee jabbed the needle in his wrist and squeezed the mystery liquid out. They had it out before Kuroo could even swear.

“What the fuck happened to three?” Kuroo squeaked, wrist throbbing.

The employee turned around with a laugh, tossing the used needle in the sharps disposal box. They picked out a bright pink band-aid and slapped it over the injection site. 

“Ya did it, babe!” Bokuto cheered. Kuroo could feel his excitement radiating. 

Kuroo looked at his wrist, giving an experimental wave of the fingers. Everything still worked despite the pain. How fucked he’d be if his right hand didn’t work. (He certainly wouldn’t be fucked by himself.)

“When will it start to work?” Kuroo asked.

“A couple minutes, give or take. The nanobots need to spread across your body and then go through the servers and find your One.”

Kuroo sunk into his seat, afraid of removing the band-aid. “Oh.” This was a lot faster than he had anticipated. He wasn’t sure he was ready for the answer. He was scared to look at Bokuto.

“However, the numbers take a bit to show up, about an hour or two.” 

Kuroo felt his cold sweat dry in relief. He let out his breath and smiled shakily at Bokuto. He could delay his doom for another while. 

The employee brought over a small machine, looking even more joyful if that was even possible. “That’ll be 8, 500 yen.”

“ _What_!”

\------------------------------------------------

Kuroo gently rubbed his wrist, blowing on it in hopes of making the pain die down. “I can’t believe that cost so must,” he grumbled.

Bokuto slung an arm over his shoulders. “How about I treat you to an ice cream to make up for it?”

“That’s hardly of equal value, babe.”

Bokuto clutched his chest in mock offense. “A gift from me is priceless!”

Kuroo pouted and looked away dramatically. 

“Well, I got different present then,” Bokuto said. “Hold out your hand.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow but did as told. Bokuto reached deep into his pocket, concentrating as he searched. Whatever he found, he kept in his closed fist. He held his hand above Kuroo’s.

“Ready?” His eyes sparkled and his tongue stuck out between his closed teeth.

“Shower me in love, sugar daddy.”

Bokuto opened his hand, pressing it into Kuroo’s. Kuroo felt nothing drop into his palm. However, he and Bokuto were now holding hands.”

“Bro… That was so smooth.”

Bokuto gave an exaggerated wink and clicked his tongue. 

“So where to, my prince?” Kuroo asked, swinging their linked hands like its heart was swinging in his chest. At least this way he couldn’t look at his Timer.

Bokuto grinned and Kuroo felt the string holding his heart break and float into Bokuto’s hands. “A place of wonder.”

They ended up at Kuroo’s favorite cat café. With an observing glance at Kuroo, Bokuto ordered a private room for their tea and cats. While walking to the second floor where their room was, Bokuto trailed behind Kuroo, letting his hand go. Don’t think Kuroo missed how Bokuto whispered to their server to bring Kuroo favorite cats. 

“I love this place!” Bokuto sighed, falling back onto a couch beside the tall window. 

The sunlight sunk in through the glass pane, illuminating the fur floating in the air. A calico cat with one ear sprawled around the patch of light, drinking in the warmth. A black cat with only 3 legs but glimmering heterochromic eyes watched Kuroo sit at the table with a mildly interested expression. (He jumped from his high perch to get pats from Kuroo immediately.)

Kuroo hummed in agreement, leaning back to rest his head on Bokuto’s stomach. The calico, Tae, leaned against his outstretched leg, sharing the sunlight. The warmth soothed him, slowing him like a reptile in the cold. Their teas and colorful pastries sat half-eaten on the table. Their sweet and gentle aromas trickled around the small room. Everything was at peace. 

Everything except Kuroo’s Timer.

He had glanced at it when they were walking up the stairs. It had settled into dashes. He hadn’t looked at it since. 

“Do you want more tea, babe?” Kuroo asked lazily, rolling his head to peer at Bokuto. The sun lit up his face in a way that was illegally beautiful. It’s like he was another sun. 

“Naw,” Bokuto drawled and Kuroo could feel the noise in his chest. Bokuto’s giggles rocked his head. “This feels so domestic.”

Kuroo joined his laughter. It felt like that night at training camp, a weird sort of magic complete with bravery. (Or perhaps just a lack of care about consequences and worries.) The feeling settled over Kuroo making his movements languid despite the courage flowing through his veins. The sun and cats purring blocked out his worries. Kuroo distantly thought he was canatonic with fear and shock but decided to ignore it. He could deal with his Timer when the sun went away. (He hoped the sun never went away.)

“Scooch over.” Much to Tae’s dismay, Kuroo left the sun to crawl onto the couch with Bokuto. It wasn’t meant for two people but Kuroo wasn’t gonna let anything stop him. 

“Now it’s domestic,” Kuroo laughed. He watched Bokuto though half-lidded eyes. He was too bright a sun to look at straight on. 

Bokuto wiggled around until he could hug Kuroo. With his face pressed against his chest, Kuroo could hear Bokuto’s heart racing. 

“Hey hey hey, guess what?” Bokuto said. He chewed on his lips before breaking into a crooked smile. “I love you.”

“Well shit man, I love you too.” Kuroo felt his heart flutter still before starting again with renewed passion, like a tuba player after breathing during his duet with a clarinet.

“Shit, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be,” Bokuto laughed.

Kuroo hummed in agreement. “It’s not much different from what we had before.”

“Well, can I kiss you now?” Bokuto asked.

“Since you did wine and dine me with bonus cats,” Kuroo dawdled. “I’m gonna have to say yes. What kind of gentleman would I be otherwise?”

Bokuto laughed as he pressed their mouths together. He tasted like peach jelly and vanilla and black tea. A loose cat hair tickled his nose and his arm was going numb from being pressed against the couch. It was the best kiss Kuroo’s ever had. It sent shivers down his body. 

A particularly big shake thumped up his right arm. He felt Bokuto move simultaneously against him. 

Kuroo ignored that.

(He already knew.)


End file.
